


C'est La Vie

by BornToFly02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Beauxbatons Student Harry Potter, Child Neglect, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Triwizard Tournament, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02
Summary: When the depth of the Potter's neglect towards their older son becomes too much, his godfather takes him away, not that the others care.Ten years later, Hadrian Lupin-Black comes to Hogwarts as part of the Beauxbatons delegation for the Triwizard Tournament.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Gabrielle Delacour & Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour & Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour & Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	C'est La Vie

**Author's Note:**

> While this is an English fic, I started writing this as a way to practice some French. The dialogue in French will be written in that language. I don't feel like translating every section, so feel free to use Google Translate, or just not read. It's up to you.

1984

Potter Manor stood tall, nestled safely into a valley in the south of Wales. Layers upon layers of wards were stretched over the large property, some placed thousands of years before by their most powerful ancestors. Sirius Black once called the elegant manor his home. Once.

Now, the heir to the Black family stood outside the giant oak doors that had promised him safety with ice in his eyes.

"Padfoot," Remus muttered beside him. "Much as I hate to admit it, they probably won't put up a fight. If you storm in, wand raised and hexes flying, they'll get defensive over it. If we go in, offer to take Harry, it should work. If not..."

"If not, I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to get him out of there."

The werewolf nodded solemnly. Both men took deep breaths before letting themselves in. They'd both been welcome in the Potter household since their school days, after all.

A house elf appeared to let them know where the Potters were in the home, but quickly returned to their task.

The carpeted floors muffled their footsteps as they strode quickly through the well-lit hallways. 

Their first stop was at the bedroom of Harry James Potter. It was lavish, not something unexpected for the heir of an Ancient and Noble House, but where Charles Fleamont Potter had a room full of toys, pictures, and personalized decorations, Harry Potter's room had bare walls. The entire space felt cold and impersonal. In fact, the only thing that revealed the fact of its use was the four year old that came running at the pair's entrance.

"Uncle Padfoot! Uncle Moony!"

"Pup!" Sirius exclaimed, swinging the small child up into his arms. 

Harry often went forgotten by his parents, unbelievable to be honest. One would think that two parents with two sons would be able to think of both. Due to this... oversight, Harry only truly received attention from his dogfather and Sirius' husband.

"Come with us, Harry. We need to talk with your parents, but then we'll be leaving."

Bright green eyes stared up at them with mixed confusion and fear.

"You're leaving me?"

"No! Merlin, no," Remus refuted as Sirius held the boy tighter.

"We're gonna take you away Pup. Just you, me, and Moony. What do you think about that?"

The joy on Harry's face said enough, and the trio left the room to confront James and Lily. The bedroom door closed behind them with an echoing finality.

No one outside the four adults knew everything that happened that night, but an hour later, Harry Potter was gone. Within a week, Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black had left Britain entirely. They would send one letter to the Potters every year, on the 31st of July, but the British media outlets didn't care. They were too busy fawning over the Boy-Who-Lived to keep track of the heir to one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight houses.

They would grow to regret their apathy.

They all would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I thought what I already had written could use at least a bit of an intro, so here we are


End file.
